More Than a Game
by KPM
Summary: Anna has moved to Arendelle High School for her senior year, and softball season is fast approaching. She hopes to be on varsity with Coach Elsa, the closed off junior in college filling in for the season. Join Elsa Winters and Anna Summers as they move the Arendelle softball team to victory. Modern AU, Elsanna (Not incest), rated M for later chapters. Follow for updates,weekly-ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my Frozen softball story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen. But I do own softball! In the way that means I play. And do pretty well… I'll stop making bad jokes and start writing now.**

More Than a Game

Chapter 1

Anna Summers was enjoying her senior year. High school had been a great experience thus far, and she was excited to be in a new place. The Summers family had moved to Arendelle at the beginning of the school year, giving Anna plenty of time to make new friends. A naturally social girl, the red head found no trouble doing so. Now that most of the year was over, however, Anna's favorite part of high school was fast approaching; softball. She was the starting varsity shortstop at her old school and was hoping to get that spot here as well.

The first meeting for the sport was that day, and Anna was running through the halls to get to the PE classroom on time. Bursting through the door with a smile and a little too much energy, Anna interrupted the coach mid word. "Can I help you?"

Anna nodded. "This is the softball meeting, right? I want to try out!" The coach backed up a little as Anna moved forward. "OK then. Take a seat. I was just introducing myself. My name is Coach Marie. I coach the varsity team most years, but this year I'll be taking care of the freshman. My daughter will be coaching varsity. She is currently at Arendelle university on a full softball scholarship. She is a junior there and has agreed to coach varsity this year. You'll meet her soon enough."

The coached talked a lot about commitment and the rewards of playing team sports, and Anna listened intently. She was more than excited to start playing, going so far as to bring her bat to school with her. The composite Xeno was brand new and fit her new school's colors nicely with blue and white. The coach let the girls go, telling them where to go for try outs. Anna practically bounced out of the room. Her excitement was shared by a few of the girls, though most just looked frustrated with the idea of pre-season morning practices and workouts.

One brunette girl approached Anna in the parking lot and nudged her. "You're Anna, right? We have chemistry together." Anna's face lit up. "Yeah! You're Rapunzel, right?" The girl nodded. "So are you trying out for varsity?" The ginger nodded. "I played varsity shortstop at my old school." Rapunzel bit her lip, looking slightly worried. "You should watch out for our current shortstop, Belle. She won't be happy to have competition." With those ominous words, Rapunzel climbed into her car, leaving Anna alone and slightly confused.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. From morning practices to after school work outs, Anna was exhausted, and the season hadn't even started yet! It would all be worth it, though, at try outs tomorrow. Anna hardly slept at all, anxious energy keeping her awake. She wondered if the varsity coach would be there, or if it would just be more Coach Marie. Anna liked the woman, but she was a bit too strict. All drills with no fun games mixed in. She didn't ecpect to be treated like a kid, but it almost felt like she was in the military. Huffing at her alarm clock, Anna turned over, trying to go to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later to her alarm, the bat leaning against the wall reminding her what day it was. With an excited squeal, Anna grabbed her bat and mitt, racing downstairs. She quickly ate and said goodbye to her parents, hurrying to school. The day would not go fast enough. The anxious redhead could barely focus in her final period English class, eyes trained on the clock. When the bell rang, she was out of her seat in an instant.

Anna easily made her way to the locker room, pushing her way clear with her bat. She changed faster than she ever had before and jogged out to the field where Coach Marie was already setting up equipment. Anna moved to help, but was pointed to the next field over where a blonde woman was setting up. "Is that your daughter?" The coach nodded, not looking overly pleased to see her own kin.

Anna, however, was captivated by the stunning blonde. Her hair was tied back in a braid, trailing down her back. She wore a faded blue baseball shirt and a pair of black spandex under running shorts. The blonde looked up when she felt a gaze on her, and Anna found herself staring into the her deep blue eyes. Leading with a small wave, the ginger made her way over.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Are you the varsity coach?" The beautiful woman nodded with a small, slightly awkward smile. "Yeah. You can call me Elsa."

Anna smiled wide. "That's a beautiful name. It suits you, you being beautiful as well and all. Wait, what? Sorry. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward." Elsa was holding her hand over her mouth, concealing a small giggle. "That's alright. Why don't you go put your stuff down with the other girls and we can get started."

Anna nodded and saluted. "You got it, Coach!" She and Rapunzel stood next to each other as the whole team gathered around Elsa. The blonde had a clipboard and a blue whistle around her neck. She had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she read over her notes. "OK. First thing's first." She looked up at the team. "I'm Elsa Winters. Coach Marie is my mom, but that didn't get me this job. Well, I guess it did, but I also play college softball. I am a pitcher, but I am perfectly able in other positions as well."

One of the girls, a cocky freshman, stepped forward, trailing a finger down Elsa's arm. "I bet you are." The suggestive words were complimented by an even more suggestive wink, and Anna was surprised at the hot fire of jealousy that sparked in her. It was easily tamed, though, when Elsa uncomfortably took a step back. "OK. Not what I meant." There was a collective chuckle from the team as the freshman turned red, moving back to the other girls. Elsa cleared her throat and continued on. "So I'm going to read your names and give you number tags. Step forward when you hear your name."

Elsa called through the list, but Anna only noticed a few names. She gave Rapunzel a supportive pat on the back when she went forward. When Elsa called out the name of the freshman who embarrassed herself earlier, there was a tiny amount of snickering that Elsa silenced with a glare, giving the girl a tight smile with her number. Then Anna's name was called and Elsa handed her a sticker with a number and her last name, a more natural smile forming on her lips. Once everyone was ready, Elsa started the tryout.

"Alright, everyone find the person next to you in the number line and start playing catch with her. We're going to begin with the basics." The team followed her instructions, tossing the ball back and forth. Elsa walked up and down the lines, making notes on her clipboard. Nearly every throw from the girls was perfect, the weeks of practice in the pre-season showing. Anna broke out in a sweat when Elsa passed by, focusing more than ever on letting go of the yellow ball at the perfect time. Everything went smoothly and Anna let out a sigh of relief.

While she reveled in her small victory, however, her partner had thrown the ball back with the speed and precision of someone deserving of a varsity letter. The ball was stopped inches away from Anna's nose by a blue, almost white glove. Elsa pulled her hand back, handing the ball to Anna, who looked completely shocked. "Keep your eyes on the ball, Anna." She looked at Anna's partner. "Always make sure your partner is looking before you throw. Don't want anyone getting hurt on the first day."

After a few more minutes of catch, Elsa called the girls in. "OK. You guys did well, at least what I would expect from girls trying out for varsity. Up next is stretching and a little physical warm up. So let's go for a run." She dropped the clipboard on the ground, jogging off toward the football field. After a few steps, Anna started jogging after her with the other girls, ending up on the astroturf. Elsa had an altogether evil grin on her face. "Now! Who wants to show me how fast she is?"

No one raised their hands, so Elsa shut her eyes. "OK. Number… Four! Get on the endline." An extremely pale girl with jet black hair stood on the line. "I left my clipboard, so you'll have to tell me your name." The girl spoke softly, and Elsa asked her to speak up. When the girl didn't speak any louder, Elsa rolled her eyes, zoning in on the last name on the sticker. "Alright, Snow White. Let's see your rocket power."

After a half an hour of running and agility, Elsa brought them back to the field. "Now, let's see how you girls play softball!"

**Hey guys! So this is going to be a nice little creative writing piece in honor of the softball season! I was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr of Elsa and Anna in softball jerseys and decided to write a little AU. This story will be updated weekly, most likely on Sundays, but don't hold me to it! I am also writing another fanfiction called The Past is in the Past, so this one will be splitting my time. I hope you all enjoyed! I would love to hear your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great responses, follows, and favorites. I won't be posting a chapter this Sunday or the following one, I'll be busy travelling Europe, but you'll get a double update the week after! As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need these every chapter? Welp, I don't own Frozen.**

More Than a Game

Chapter 2

Anna felt like she was about to pass out. The team had all gone to the outfield to test their catching abilities, and it was hot. Anna, a short stop by trade, was used to short bursts of motion. Outfielding was a lot more running, and the throws were much farther. By the time Elsa called for a water break, the redhead was exhausted. Jogging in with the rest of the team, she made a beeline for her water. Elsa stopped her on the way.

"So I'm guessing you don't play outfield much?" Anna blushed, giving a small nod. "I'm a shortstop." Elsa chuckled and Anna gave her a small glare. "What?" The blonde leaned back against the fence. "Well, I always find it funny when short people are shortstops."

Anna drew up to her full height, finding herself still a few inches shorter than the coach. Elsa smirked, patting her on the head. "Get some water. We're doing infield next." With that, she sauntered back to the batter's box to chat with the catcher, Merida.

Infield was a much better experience for Anna. In her home element, she didn't let a single ball past her. Beaming with pride and determined to impress Elsa, she stood at shortstop for the last round of ground-balls. The coach smirked. "Ready, Short?" The nickname could have been a tribute to her position or her height, but the teasing smirk on the blonde's face suggested the latter of the two. Anna stuck out her tongue and gave a thumbs up. The smirk widened as the blonde tossed the ball in the air, whacking it to Anna's right side. Jumping into motion, Anna scooped it up in a perfect backhand, whipping the ball to Merida. Her throw was off and sped straight towards Elsa. The blonde dropped the bat, catching the ball in her right hand. After a tense moment, she dropped the ball, muttering a swear under her breath.

Clutching the hand to her chest, she ordered the team to take a break. "Anna, will you go get some ice from inside." The senior nodded and quickly ran off. When she came back Elsa took the ice gladly, pressing it against the angry red seam marks on her hand. "Thanks." Anna was expecting anger, but instead Elsa had an excited grin on her face. "You have a great arm, Short!"

Anna's jaw dropped. "You're not mad?" The blonde scoffed. "Of course not. During my freshman year in college, I hit a foul ball at my coach's head. At least you didn't give me a concussion." Her tone was light and joking, completely the opposite of her mother. Elsa pulled the ice off her hand with a small wince the marks from the seams were still red. Sending one last smile in Anna's direction, the coach addressed the team. "Alright, batting practice!" Anna scrambled to get her bat and helmet, ending up at the back of the line. Elsa was standing behind a net next to a pitching machine. She fed the first ball, but nothing happened. The coach raised an eyebrow at the machine, as if to challenge it. "You're really not going to work? OK. Fine."

Motioning to Merida, the two moved the machine and net and machine off the field. Elsa grabbed her glove and an old White Sox baseball hat, putting it on backwards to hold her bangs back. Merida put on her gear, looking reasonably terrified. Sliding the glove onto her right hand, Elsa picked up a ball out of the bucket. "Calm down, Merida." The ginger was visibly shaking. Normally brave and fearless, catching for a varsity college level pitcher would be daunting, even for her. The blonde nodded when the shaking stopped and the Scot got into position.

Elsa was a thing of beauty while she pitched. Her movements were practiced and perfect, impossibly fast. Suddenly the back of the line didn't seem like such a bad place. Merida didn't even have to move, the ball slammed straight into her glove. Elsa, however, looked slightly disappointed. "I've lost some speed."

Another voice came from behind her. "You aren't moving your hips fast enough." Coach Marie had finished up the freshman try-outs and came over to watch varsity. Elsa gave her a strained smile, incredibly forced. "Thanks, Coach." She turned back to Merida, sending another ball soaring over the plate. With a nod, she nodded to the girl dubbed Snow White. Her actual name was Samantha, but Snow had stuck.

With a visible gulp, she stepped up to the plate. Elsa gave her an honest, encouraging smile. Her motion as she pitched to Snow was slower than her warm ups, the actual pitch not nearly as terrifying. The whole team sighed with relief. Elsa smirked and Coach Marie frowned. "Come on, Els. These girls are varsity. Don't hold back." Elsa glared at the woman. "Varsity isn't exactly the same as college. Plus, they haven't hit since summer!" Marie raised an eyebrow, an expression Elsa had obviously picked up.

Anna let out a small squeak when the brunette next to her walked forward. "I'll give it a try. Come on, Coach! Show me what college ball is like." She put the bat across her shoulders as she walked up to the plate, and Elsa smiled. "Belle, right? Varsity shortstop for two years." The brunette returned the smile. "The very same."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "No batting gloves?" Belle smirked. "I think I'll be fine." Elsa shrugged and pitched the ball; a perfect strike. Belle swung a little too late, not even making contact. "It's alright, Belle. You've got this." The blonde coach was nothing but encouraging. "I'm sending another one to you. Swing a little earlier."

The next pitch was just as fast and straight. This time Belle make contact, barely grazing the ball with the metal barrel of her bat. There was a resounding ring, followed by a squeal of pain. Belle dropped her bat to the ground, shaking her hands around. Elsa jogged over, offering her a pair of padded batting gloves. "Gloves are always a good idea." The brunette offered a small smile, slipping them on. "Take a break. You did well." The compliment was honest, but pretty awkward, like Elsa wasn't used to praising people. Belle moved back in line and Snow stepped forward. She spoke loud and clear this time. "I'll go next."

* * *

Batting practice took a while, everyone making a game of hitting Elsa's pitches. The blonde coach laughed and cheered along with them and even helped them collect the balls when the buckets ran out. Coach Marie, who had moved to sit in the dugout, didn't smile through the whole tryout. By the time the sun started to set, Elsa had called an end to the day.

"Alright, girls. You did a great job today." Her smile faded and her tone turned serious. "But these are still tryouts. Coach Marie hasn't told me how many of you I'm going to have to cut, so I need you all to give your best until the very end. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Elsa smiled, putting her hand out. "Who wants to call it out?" Snow, the formerly uncomfortable, silent girl, smirked and yelled. "Elks on three! One! Two! Three!" The whole team plus Elsa shouted Elks together and went their separate ways.

Anna stayed behind to help Elsa with the equipment, but she wasn't the only one with the idea. Practically all the girls had walked over to offer help. Elsa laughed, dealing out equipment and pointing out her car. Anna walked with the coach over to the white Range Rover. "So how did you like your first day coaching?" Elsa let out a musical laugh. "To tell you the truth, I thought I would be miserable, but you girls are all so amazing, it was impossible to have a bad time."

Anna blushed, blowing her bangs up out of her face. They had been bothering her all day. Elsa smiled down at her and slipped the Sox hat off her head, pushing it onto Anna's. "A good luck gift. Not that you'll need it. You have quite the backhand." Anna blushed, adjusting the hat. "Thanks. That was some pitching." They had reached the car and there was a general groan of agreement at Anna's comment. Elsa smiled a bit uncomfortably at all the praise, leaning against the vehicle. "Thanks for the help, girls. You all did great today. But go home! I'm sure you have homework to do."

As the girls walked away, Elsa said a few words to each girl, sharing a small joke or some awkward words of encouragement. When Anna walked by, Elsa ruffled her hair over the hat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Anna." The redhead smiled wide, practically skipping back to the field.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hallo! So I was thinking about how sad it will be that this story will not be worked on for ten days, so I decided to pump out one more chapter before going away! Go me! Also, this chapter is rather sad, but it is essential to the development of Elsa and her mother. So TW: depression.  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Frozen isn't mine**

More Than a Game

Chapter 3

After two more days of intense tryouts, Elsa was sitting in her tiny dorm room at Arendelle University, looking over her notes on the players. She was told that she would have to cut four girls. With a sigh, the blonde scratched out the freshman, who hadn't been nearly as loud and flirtatious after the first day. Two other names were crossed off, and now the coach was looking at two last options.

Over the tryouts, Anna had proven to be a much more capable shortstop than Belle, but the bookish girl was a smart player. She hit well and had a great arm. Elsa smiled wide, scribbling down the word outfield next to her name. The only one left after that was Aurora. She was a perfectly fine player, but her tendency to space out when the ball didn't come to her made the decision easy for Elsa. With a content sigh, she scratched off Aurora and leaned back. Her roommate, Tiana, looked up with a kind smile.

"Figure out that softball team of yours? I'm glad you were asked to coach. It isn't playing, but at least you're out there." Elsa stood up, moving to her bed and laying down. Her happiness from finishing the roster seemed to fade. "I would rather not talk about that."

She stared forlornly at a team photo from last year. She was in her Arendelle U jersey, her whole front covered in dirt. It had been the college World Series and she was pitching. The Arendelle Wolves had been ahead by one run when the Southern Isles quick lead off hitter had charged home on a line drive down the right side. Elsa had dove to the side, snagging the ball out of the air in an amazing dive, subsequently covering herself in mud. The batter was out and the game was over, Arendelle winning by one run. It was the greatest, and proudest, day of Elsa's life.

Tiana interrupted Elsa's thoughts with a nudge. She held a steaming bowl of soup under the blonde's nose. "Come on. I know not playing has got you down, but you're sick." Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Tiana shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth instead. "Elsa, you have to deal with what's going on in your own head before you can play. Depr-"

This time Elsa did cut her off, her tone weary. "Please, Tiana. I think I'll just go to bed or something." She turned away from her best friend, not seeing the sad and hurt expression on the African American girl's face. Tiana sat next to Elsa, rubbing her back as the blonde drifted off to sleep. She could feel her shoulders shake as the girl cried silently. The tears used to be loud and messy, but Elsa had taught herself to conceal it. Tiana was the only one who knew just how bad Elsa was dealing with her depression.

She reached over to the sleeping girl's nightstand and picked up a picture. It showed Elsa and a tall, handsome man Tiana knew as the blonde's father. A few months ago during winter break he had taken his wife and daughter onto a cruise to escape the cold. The ship had been attacked by pirates off the coast of Africa. The unprotected cruise ship was at the mercy of the criminals, who demanded all of the women on board. Elsa's father, a former soldier, had defended his wife and daughter, losing his life in the process. His sacrifice, however, bought time for help to come. James Winters was the only casualty on board.

Since returning to Arendelle, Elsa had been fighting a losing battle against severe depression. After weeks of staying in bed, doing nothing but crying, Elsa was dragged out by Tiana. Softball tryouts were that day, and Elsa did absolutely terrible. She lost her spot on the team, making the depression even worse. She started to wander off at night, too afraid to sleep because of frequent night terrors. Tiana would spend entire nights trying to find the girl, who never told her where she went. One night, however, the concerned roommate followed Elsa out, tracking her down to the closed softball fields where she found her sobbing on the pitcher's mound, throwing impossibly fast and innacurate pitches.

After that night, Tiana drove to the fields every time Elsa disappeared, bringing the depressed girl home. This was another secret she kept. Elsa's mother probably wouldn't have listened, even if she brought it up. The widow had completely shut down emotionally under the guise of being strong for her daughter. James Winters was a bright spot in the otherwise serious lives of Elsa and Marie, and once he was gone the color had drained from their worlds.

Putting the ironically colorful picture back down, Tiana herself went to bed, her thoughts on her roommate. The past few days have been filled with small smiles and an overall happier Elsa. Coaching was doing the girl good. She fell asleep almost instantly, not waking up until late the next morning, Elsa already gone.

* * *

Elsa had woken up bright and early to go for her usual morning jog. As she ran around the track, the blonde reflected on the past few months. After her father's untimely death, she had shut everyone out, constantly feeling anxious, paranoid, and most of all guilty. The blonde's normally completely rational brain had betrayed her, twisting the truth to make Elsa herself the reason for her father's death and her mother's seclusion. After the first month, though, she got a grip. Taking a leaf from Marie's book, Elsa concealed her emotions, not laughing or smiling for weeks on end, and never being sincere when she did. That was until she started tryouts. The girls were excited and enthusiastic. Their passion reminded Elsa of her father, marking the first time his face appeared in her mind without guilt.

Elsa was again broken out of her reflection by her roommate. The girls shared a smile and continued running. After a few miles, Elsa broke off and picked up her glove and a bat. "I'm going to go practice. Bye Tiana." The other girl was still in shock that Elsa had returned the friendly expression, nodding. Then she realized where Elsa was going. Tiana ran after her friend. "Do you want some company?"

Elsa looked surprised, but responded with a small smile. The girls played in one of the open fields for well over an hour, Elsa feeling freer than she had in months. Her smiles came easily and naturally, and she even laughed with Tiana. Bye the time the men's softball team came and kicked them out, Tiana was feeling closer to Elsa than she had since the depression first appeared. "That was fun, Els! We should definitely play more."

The blonde laughed and nodded. She was in a good mood all the way back to their room, the smile not leaving her face for hours, and was still present as she climbed in her car to drive to Arendelle High. When she got there, she tamed the grin, not wanting to hurt the feelings of the girls she had to cut. Elsa pinned her finished roster to a clipboard, attaching it to the wall in the girls' locker room where the team could see it.

Since she was there and in such a good mood, Elsa decided to visit her mother as she waited for the school day to be over. The trek to the athletics offices was a familiar one, Elsa greeting all of her old teachers with small smiles and waves. While she was cutting through the main gym to get to her mother's office, a dodgeball flew at her head. Years of playing sports had honed her reflexes, snapping her hands up to catch the ball. With smirk, Elsa looked up to the person who threw the ball. Anna Summers was the standing in the middle of the gym with her hands over her mouth in terror.

Racing over, the redhead took the ball from Elsa, apologizing over and over. Elsa couldn't conceal her smile as the girl rambled, eventually stopping her with a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "It's OK, Kortjente. Not the first time you've nearly knocked me out."

The highschooler blushed a deep red at the mention of the incident from the first day. Elsa covered her mouth with her fingers, stifling the giggle threatening to escape. "Seriously, Anna. Calm down. I think Coach Dean will cut your head off if you stay and socialize for another second." Anna jumped, looking to her PE teacher. He wasn't paying her any attention. Elsa let out a small laugh. With one ruffle of the girl's hair, Elsa walked past, leaving the gym. As she opened the door, though, she called over her shoulder.

"Anna. Roster is posted in the locker room. Congratulations."

**So there it is! I thought a little Elsanna fluff would be a good idea to balance out the seriousness of this chapter. Kortjente is a rough translation of Short Girl in Norwegian. We will see more of Elsa's heritage later. Should Anna also be Norwegian? I haven't decided yet. We'll see how this ends up playing out. This is the last installment for about ten days. Expect a new chapter the Wednesday after next, but don't hold me to it. Travelling is exhausting and makes my brain dead. Until then, read and review! I would love to hear your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I am back! Not my favorite chapter, but I really wanted to get you guys an update. I am still jetlagged and tired, so I will most likely go back through this chapter soon and edit it. Speaking of! I did go back and read through the past three chapters, throwing in some edits and fixing up some problems, but it is still the same story. So welcome back, and enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

More Than a Game

Chapter 4

_2014 Girls Varsity Softball_

_Belle Austin_

_Cinderella Ball_

_Pocahonta Cocoan_

_Rapunzel Corona_

_Mulan Fa_

_Merida Scott_

_Anna Summers_

_Ariel Triton_

_Samantha White_

Anna stood in front of the bulletin board with a wide grin spread across her cheeks. She knew she was good, and to be honest the redhead would have been surprised if she didn't make it, but seeing her name up there still made her proud and excited. The rest of the day sped by as it usually did when there was a promise of softball after, and Anna leapt from her seat when the bell rang. However, she was stopped at the door by her calculus professor, a stern woman who never smiled. "Summers. We need to talk."

Anna's eyes darted to the door, then to the clock. She technically had time, but today was the first real day of practice. Her teacher, however, didn't give her a choice. Slamming the door, the gray haired woman walked over to her desk and pulled out Anna's last test. "Miss Summers, you are failing my class. Your work is absolutely abysmal, and you never turn in your homework. You've been bad all year, but this last test was something special."

She held up the paper, showing Anna all the red marks. "You didn't even answer the last page, instead drawing these doodles all over it." Crude drawings of softball players littered the back page of the test, covering the barely attempted problems. "If you don't get a C on the next test, I'm putting you on academic probation."

Anna's jaw dropped. Her teachers back at her old school had always been very understanding of her less than satisfactory work, offering her extra help and credit. Here, however, the staff was not as understanding. She had already been spoken to by her science teacher about the same topic, and her friend Kristoff helped her get her grade back up. It wasn't that Anna was stupid, not by any means. She just found it incredibly difficult to pay attention in class. She sat and fidgeted, going to the bathroom at least three times a day just to break the monotony. This was reflected in her grades, and she had to work very hard just to keep her head above water.

The stern woman stood up, gesturing to the door. "Either get your grade up or I'm going to have to talk to your parents about getting you a tutor." Anna walked out of the room, staring at the floor until she got to the locker room. She changed slowly, her mood brightening as she did. As the redhead walked out to the field with a couple of other stragglers, her grin was back in place.

* * *

After leaving Anna in the gym, Elsa had a nice lunch with her mother, discussing possible options for both of their teams. Marie seemed to approve of her choices for the varsity team, her own freshman not needing anyone cut since barely enough girls showed up to try out anyway. Marie eventually had to go to her final period PE class, so Elsa went out to the field early to do some pitching.

During this personal practice, Elsa was interrupted by an auburn haired girl sauntering onto the field. The girl looked Elsa up and down, taking in the tight long sleeve shirt and running shorts, raising an eyebrow at the cap pushing her bangs out of her face. "Who might you be?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "I could be asking the same of you. Shouldn't you be in class or something?" The younger girl shrugged. "I see those more as optional. And boring."

With an eyeroll, Elsa turned back to the plate, firing off a pitch. The girl jumped. "What was that?" She looked absolutely shocked. "People can not pitch that fast in high school."

The blonde smirked, throwing another. "I'm not in high school. So what's your name?" The younger returned the cocky expression. "I go by Meg. Senior here at our dear Arendelle." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and Elsa chuckled. "Elsa. Junior at AU and current varsity softball coach here."

Meg stifled a snort. "Softball. What a joke." She started to walk away, and Elsa tried to stop her. "What's that supposed to mean?" The girl didn't turn around, heading back inside just as the final bell rang.

Elsa let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair, then went to set up the field. After a few minutes, she found herself looking around for Anna. The past three days the bubbly redhead had come out early to help her set up, but today she was nowhere to be found. With only a few minutes to spare the shortstop strolled out with the usual stragglers. Elsa called the girls to a circle and they all fell in.

"Hello varsity girls softball team!" Her greeting was met with a host of cheers, the girls all proud of themselves. Elsa smiled at the people she was sure to get to know in the next months. "Congratulations to all of you for making the team. I'm sure we're going to have a great year and get to know each other very well. For our first day of practice, that is pretty much what we're going to do."

The blonde started walking toward the outfield, the girls trailing behind. "But first, a test of teamwork. Everyone get in a circle. OK, now take off your gloves and hold them like this." Elsa demonstrated, taking the glove off her hand and holding it flat in both. The girls mimicked her and the blonde backed up, picking up a ball and bat. "Now, You're going to have to scoop the ball off the ground and hit it to each other. You can't touch the ball twice, and the ball can't touch the ground." The team bounced on their toes, eager to pass Elsa's test. She lightly hit the ball on the ground, and everyone darted into motion. Two girls crashed together diving to scoop up the ball, and the others danced around waiting for the yellow sphere to pop up.

Elsa, for her part, did a good job holding in her laughter as the girls got back into position, but she couldn't stop the giggle that passed through her lips when she saw Anna and Belle both covered in mud. The redhead playfully glared and the brunette blushed. Anna spoke up. "Well hit it again and we'll see who's laughing. We're going to dominate!" The other girls nodded and hooted in agreement. Anna leveled a finger at Elsa. "You're going down, Coach Winters."

With a smirk, she hit the ball again. This time Belle stepped in front of Anna to toss it up in the air. The whole team cheered, happy to be making progress. The cheering become their doom, however, when the ball fell into the dirt. Elsa leaned against her bat like a cane. "What was that you were saying Summers?"

Anna glared at her, puffing air out to move her bangs again. She didn't say anything, just moving back in line to get ready. The team worked on this game for ten more minutes, getting four people to hit it before losing, then Elsa called it. "We'll pick this up again some other time. I expect success by the end of the season." Her smile softened the stern words, making them more into a joke.

Anna was leaning on Rapunzel, exhausted from her countless attempts to dive and save the ball. She was about to speak to the brunette, but her eyes were drawn to the blonde bending over her bag. A dopey grin spread across Anna's face as she ogled her coach, but she wasn't the only one. Behind the girls somebody wolf whistled. Elsa shot up and turned around, glaring at the man standing there.

"Elsa Winters. Long time no see." The blonde scoffed. "What are you doing here, Hans? Get held back again?" Her words were coated with malice. There was obviously no love between the two.

Hans swaggered forward, his eyes raking over Elsa. "I'm here the same as you. Coaching. Boys!" He called behind him and the baseball players on the next field looked up. "Come over here."

The confused players wandered over, nodding to the girls they knew but all of them quiet. Anna caught sight of her friend Kristoff, the catcher for varsity. She called out a greeting, but he just offered a small wave. Hans turned. "Go ahead and get friendly, men. After all, we're going to be spending a lot of time with these girls."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?" The taller boy stepped closer to her and smiled. "We get to share a bus. All. Season. Long. So I really think the two of us should become… better acquainted." He moved to put his hands on her hips, but Elsa caught caught them, pushing away the offending appendages. "Let's not." She stepped away, moving back to her girls. Both teams were watching their coaches interact, a tense silence around the field.

Hans did not look happy at the rejection. As he walked back to his own team he spoke loudly to his players. "She's just upset because I slept with all of her teammates back in high school. Didn't leave any for the dyke."

Elsa snapped toward him. "What did you say?" Some of the boys near Hans were laughing while others, like Kristoff, looked uncomfortable. All of the girls had expressions varying from shock to anger, Anna especially. She herself had come out the year before, and the bullying at her old school was one of the main reasons her family moved. She started forward, not knowing what she was going to do to the bastard, but Elsa stopped her. Her scowl was gone, replaced by concern. "Anna, calm down."

The redhead looked up at her coach, frowning but backing down. Elsa walked over to Hans, her face an emotionless mask. "I don't know what your problem with me is, Hans. Whether it has something to do with my sexuality or me rejecting you back in high school as well, but I will not stand for that kind of slander against me, my former teammates, or my current players. You can take your boys back to your own field now. I'll see you on the bus to our first game."

She turned around, braid almost hitting Hans in the face, and walked back to her team. The baseball players and their coach moved back to the other field, Kristoff mouthing an apology to Anna. Elsa sat down on one of the buckets of balls, pinching the bridge of her nose. Belle walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "That guy is an ass. None of us care if you're gay."

Elsa smiled up at the brunette, the expression not completely sincere. "Thanks Belle. But I'm going to call practice for today. Tomorrow we'll be getting into the softball and drills." She didn't join the girls as they made a circle to call out their team name, instead distractedly walking over to her car with a couple of buckets. The cheer from the girls was incredibly lackluster, and most of them scurried off to put equipment away then change. Eventually Anna was the only one left, straggling by Elsa's car. The blonde shut the truck and raised an eyebrow at Anna. "Everything ok, Anna?"

The redhead smiled at the ground. "Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted to Hans. That is kind of a touchy subject for me." Elsa nodded sympathetically. "Most people around here aren't like him, but his father is the dean here at the high school, and his stepmother is at the college, so he never really got disciplined for it. Just, don't let him bother you."

Anna suddenly surged forward and pulled Elsa into a hug. She was smiling wide. "You're the coolest person ever, Elsa." The blonde let out a laugh, patting Anna's back. "Thanks Anna. You should get home, though. Take advantage of the short practice."

Anna pulled back and kicked her feet. "Nah. I think I'll stay at school a while. My mom picks me up at seven anyway." Elsa shook her head. "Nonsense. That's three and a half hours of waiting. I'll drive you home."

Anna's head snapped up. "Really?" Elsa nodded. The redhead smiled wide, climbing into the passenger seat.

**A/N: So I kind of just word vomited all over you all. I guess we are tossing some new plot lines in here. Will the team ever win the ball game thing? Who is the mysterious Meg? How will Elsa and Anna deal with the constant taunting of Hans? And lastly, will there be more rides home? ;)**

**So thanks for reading. Updating should become more regular, but they most likely won't be on specific days, more of just publishing when I finish. So until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! So I'm late. I know it. And I am sorry. But sometimes the writing just doesn't work! The words don't come out right, then you spiral into a whirlwind of sadness and have no motivation to write. But it is here despite the delay! Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

More Than a Game

Chapter 5

Elsa and Anna sat in a relatively awkward silence for the first few minutes of the ride. Anna gave directions, and the two made idle chit chat, but the entire interaction was tense. Suddenly, Elsa let out a small sigh. "Anna, thank you for sticking up for me with Hans. He's been that way for as long as I can remember, and I have always been a favorite target of his."

The ginger offered a sympathetic smile. "I just wish there was someone to stand up for me at my old school. It was a pretty homophobic town, and to top it all off, my stepdad was the local pastor."

Elsa flinched in response. "That's rough. My parents have both always been really supportive. What about your dad?"

Anna's smile came back full force. "My dad is gay anyway, so he doesn't care. Mom and I actually live with him and his husband. Do you know Oaken Summers? He's my papa."

The blonde let out a laugh. "Mr. Oaken is your dad? He sold me my first bat. Not to mention he coached my little league team with my…" Her voice trailed off, catching in her throat. She gave a small cough and moved on.

"He has been like an uncle to me my whole life. He told me he had a daughter, but it's been a while since I talked to him. Do you mind if I come in and say hi?" The older girl started making turns before Anna said them, following the familiar path to her father's best friend's house.

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't realize you were close. You know he has all of your team photos hung up. You'll have to point yourself out!"

Elsa laughed. "I'm glad he has those. My mom get rid of all of ours. It will be fun to see them. I expect you to return the favor, though. you don't get to see mini-Elsa without showing me little-Anna."

The redhead chuckled. "Deal." Her brows scrunched together as a thought hit her. "I've never heard of anyone discriminating or sending hate to my dad for being gay. Why do people let Hans?"

The coach shook her head, mands tightening around the steering wheel. "Hans is an oddball out in this town. His whole family is, but they are rich and powerful. They are friends with anyone with any sort of power here, so they don't get in trouble for their behavior. Hans was extremely charming and good looking in high school, already getting an edge. Add in his wealth and, I hate to admit it, intelligence, he easily rose the popularity chain. He wasn't so abusive toward the people in his social circle, so they didn't care. No one wanted to get Hans in trouble, so they let him pick on people."

Anna looked disappointed and sympathetic. "People are cruel and stupid. Someone gives them a charming smile and they're putty in his hands."

Elsa nodded. "He also had a reputation as a bit of a shark. He bedded half the girls in our grade, probably more. The two of us were always competing academically and athletically. The two of us swam along with playing baseball and softball, so we saw a lot of each other outside of school. And like I said, he isn't as stupid as he seems. We were both in advanced classes, constantly battling against each other. he thought of it as some sort of stupid foreplay, so he was more than shocked when I rejected his offer to go to junior prom. I don't think the guy had ever been rejected in his life."

Anna snorted at the image of Hans throwing a tantrum as a result of the beautiful blonde rejecting him. "So that is what set him against you?"

"Yeah. The bullying got pretty bad, and he seduced three of my teammates. They, of course, handled it poorly. Our team almost didn't get to state that year because of the conflict. Eventually my mom just cut those three and brought up some JV players. Junior year was the only year we didn't win state while I was at Arendelle."

The blonde pulled into the Summer's driveway. "So it all came to a head in senior year. Our academic rivalry exploded, both of us completely over-working ourselves. The same thing happened with swimming and softball. We both lost the majority of our friends, spending all of our time trying to beat the other. Hans didn't take the loss well. He had some sort of mental breakdown, ending with him driving his car into the front of the school. I hadn't seen him since. not even at graduation."

Anna's jaw was on the ground. "All of that just because you didn't go to prom with him?"

Elsa sighed. "No. That was just a catalyst. Hans was always way too desperate to prove himself. Something would have sent him spiraling if it wasn't competing with me."

The girls stepped out of the car. Elsa was immediately swept up in a bear hug courtesy of Oaken. "Elsa! It has been much too long. Come inside and talk to Oaken. I haven't seen you in months. Not even at your father's funeral. I must have been too grief stricken to notice."

Elsa winced at the mention of the funeral. "No, Mr. Oaken. I didn't go."

The big man looked surprised and slightly sad. "My poor Elsa." He pulled her to his side, wrapping a huge arm around her shoulders. Anna followed behind the pair, confused.

Oaken sat down on a comfortable couch, dragging the blonde with him. "So, my little snowflake, talk to me. Why didn't you go to James' funeral?"

Elsa broke out of his grasp. forcing a smile. "Anna said you still have our little league pictures? I would love to see them."

Oaken frowned at the woman. "Elsa…"

She shot him a desperate look, begging him to stop bringing it up. The big man sighed, but complied. "Yes." He stood and smiled. "Let's find those pictures."

* * *

After spending an hour or so catching up with Oaken, her father's death not mentioned again, it was time for Elsa to leave. About halfway through the hour Anna had gone up to her room to do homework. Elsa hugged Oaken goodbye and went upstairs to tell Anna she was leaving. As she approached the door, the blonde could hear muffled swears and groans.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Anna?"

When there was no reply, but a continuation of curses, Elsa pushed the door open quietly, shocked by what she saw. Anna was sprawled out on her bed, vigorously scratching at a piece of paper. Big headphones covered her ears.

When the door opened, Anna jumped up, toppling off the bed. "Elsa! I didn't hear you." She ripped off the headphones, offering a sheepish smile. The blonde, to her credit, did not start laughing, only a light spatter of giggles escaping. She covered her mouth with her fingers, trying to save the redhead from further embarrassment.

Anna stood up, pulling the door open all the way. "Come on in. Sorry for the mess, I am not the most organized student. So what's up?"

Elsa picked her way a little further into the room. "I was just coming up to say goodbye. I should be getting back to my dorm. My roommate likes to worry about me."

Anna's smiled faded. "Oh, OK then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Elsa, however, wasn't looking at Anna anymore. Her eyes were glued to the paper on the bed. "You sure have an interesting method for calculus."

The younger blushed. "I'm not very good at math." Elsa's eyes lit up and she made her way to Anna's bed, swiping up her paper and pencil. The blonde flipped the paper over and started working. Anna watched as her tongue poked out between her lips and her eyebrows scrunched together. A moment later, she sat up. The problem Anna had been working on for the past twenty minutes fully worked out and answered, by the looks of it, correctly.

"Calc isn't too bad once you figure it out. I could help you out if you want. You are looking at a former Arendelle High mathlete." Anna couldn't contain her laughter. The redhead grabbed her stomach, doubling over. "You. Were. A. Mathlete? And you call yourself a mathlete? Oh my gosh. I so had this image of you strutting down the hallways owning the shit out of AHS in fabulous clothes and a bat over your shoulder."

She collapsed onto the bed, slinging an arm around Elsa. "Oh my lord. You are officially adorable."

Elsa scoffed, snatching the White Sox cap off Anna's bedside table and shoved it in the girl's face. "Fine I won't help you."

She was grinning, however, not bothered at all by the mathlete jokes. She knew Anna wasn't being hostile. Anna immediately covered her mouth when Elsa made her threat.

"No! You have to help. I am so horrible." The blonde laughed, pulling the textbook onto her lap.

"Fine. You're lucky you're cute." Anna blushed bright red.

* * *

After helping Anna with her math. And English. And history. And Norwegian. Elsa was preparing to go home. Oaken, however, had other ideas. "Elsa! You need to stay for dinner. We are having lapskaus! I know how much you love it with pork."

He waved a ladle full of the stew in her direction, the scent wafting with it. Elsa had a dopey smile on her face, summoning a very weak protest. "I really should be getting back to school."

Anna poked her in the direction of the kitchen. "Nonsense. You are the sole reason I now understand polar coordinates. Stay for dinner."

Oaken's husband, Geoff, stepped behind her, dropping his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Elsa. You know you are practically family."

With a dramatic sigh, the blonde submitted. "Fine! I'll stay for dinner."

The small family laughed, drawing the other five children down. Elsa greeted each one by name, knowing them practically as little brothers and sisters. They all sat down for the meal, learning from Geoff that Anna's mother wouldn't be getting home until late. Elsa found herself relieved, but had no idea why. Something about meeting Anna's mother made her nervous. Shaking it off, Elsa enjoyed the night.

After an hour or so of good food and even better company, Elsa went on her way. She arrived back at her dorm room to find an extremely anxious Tiana staring at her phone. When the door opened, the brunette was on her feet, storming over to Elsa.

"Where were you? I called seven times! Seven, Elsa! I have been worried sick! I thought you might have gotten in a car crash! Or worse, what if you had pitched yourself off of the top of a building?" Elsa was in a stunned silence. She tangled her fingers together, not knowing how to respond to Tiana. There were tears sparkling in the girl's chocolate eyes.

In a sudden surge of confidence encouraged by how much physical contact she had already made with the Summers that day, Elsa pulled Tiana into a hug. The crying girl froze for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around her best friend.

**A/N: So there you go! Lots of fluff in this chapter. I thought it would be nice to show why Hans was such a dick to Elsa besides his obvious homophobia. I was really happy the Elsa and Tiana fluff fit in there. They are a nice little friend unit. And I finally figured out how to insert page breaks! Woo hoo! More updates soon to come, so until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the wait, I've had some terrible writer's block. So if you have any suggestions, leave a review! With that out of the way, welcome to the newest instalment of More Than a Game. I have loved reading all of your reviews, and you are amazing. :) With that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Seriously! Do I have to do this every chapter? Well, whatever.**

More Than a Game

Chapter 6

The next few weeks for Anna went by in a blur of school, softball, and Elsa. Once the older girl heard about Anna's troubles in school, she had taking to tutoring the redhead. The two ended up spending the majority of their time together, and soon a friendship had blossomed. Anna found herself enjoying learning with the blonde, and her grades were even coming up. All of her teachers were impressed, and Anna was having the best year of her life.

The Winters and Summers families became very close in those weeks, having dinner together almost every other day. Mrs. Winters, however, did not seem as happy with the arrangement as Elsa and Anna. She barely contributed to conversation and seemed to spend the majority of her time playing with her food. Elsa's small smiles and quiet laughed stopped when her mother showed up. It was as if the woman pushed back all of Elsa's happiness with her mere presence.

Anna decided to confront Elsa about the mood swings one night while they examined Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice. Elsa was explaining how Antonio had romantic feelings for Bassanio, but Anna wasn't paying attention. Waving the book in front of Anna's face, the blonde whistled. "Anna, are you paying attention at all?"

The redhead blushed and sat up straighter. "Yes. Let's talk about Macbeth."

"Merchant of Venice."

"Same thing. It is all Shakespeare!" Anna had her arms crossed over her chest and was playfully glaring at the blonde, who in return had an elegant eyebrow arched. Elsa smirked and pushed the study guide questions into the younger girl's lap.

"You need to work. I am going to help your dad with dinner. I expect those to be done before you eat." She glanced at her watch. "My mom should be here soon, as well."

Anna noticed the woman's face fall. "Elsa, why does seeing your mom make you sad? I mean, I know that if I lost someone, I would want to be around my family as much as possible. Of course you don't have to answer! That was such a personal question, I don't even know why I asked!" The ginger dragged her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. Elsa, at the door, was holding onto the knob so tight her knuckles were turning white. She moved over to Anna, sitting next to her again.

"Anna, my mom and I are dealing with my dad's death in very different ways. I-I don't really know how to explain it. Seeing her doesn't make me sad, it just… it just doesn't make me happy." She nudged Anna's shoulder with her own. "Like you do."

The redhead looked up, a small smile on her face. "You make me happy, too." Anna realized how close their faces were, inches apart. Elsa's eyes we flickering from her eyes to her lips then back up. The younger girl's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly moved forward. She was shocked when she found herself wrapped in a hug instead of a kiss, but realizing her thoughts, Anna flushed red and buried her face in Elsa's shoulder.

The blonde held her close for a moment, but then pulled away, standing up. "Well," her voice was deeper than normal, but a quick clearing of her throat fixed it. "I'm going to go help your dad with dinner. Uh, do your homework."

Anna was still shocked from their almost-kiss and just nodded. The blonde shut the door behind her, leaving Anna in silence. A big, dopey grin slowly formed on her lips. Elsa had almost kissed her. The redhead dove into her book and started answering the question, more eager than ever to impress the older girl.

* * *

Elsa arrived in the kitchen and started to help Mr. Oaken with the meal for the night. The big man whistled a happy tune, and the blonde joined in. By the time Elsa's mother walked in, the two of them were having a mini-whistling concert for one of Oaken's children. The little girl was laughing happily at the noises, clapping her hands. Mrs. Winters stepped in, placing a small kiss on Elsa's forehead. "Lovely, dear. Soon enough Oaken here will be recruiting you to be a part of his own von Trap family choir."

The blonde let out a small laugh. "Hey Mom. I think we would need a Maria, then." She nudged her mother in the side.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Marie, Maria. What's the difference?" The chatter was surprisingly light hearted and friendly while they cooked. Oaken and Marie spoke without either of them tearing up, and Elsa didn't have to concentrate on keeping her smile up, as it was staying naturally.

Anna came jogging down the stairs with her notebook and stopped at the door. She heard the light laughter of Elsa and her mother, along with the booming laugh of Anna's own father. She smiled wide and walked in. "Hey Mrs. Winters!"

She greeted the woman with a hug, and the mother stiffened. She offered a small smile and rubbed Anna's hair. "Hello Anna. Elsa tells me you've been doing well on the field?" Anna smiled bashfully and tugged on one of her braids.

"If she says so. I know I have a lot to improve on, but I am working hard." Elsa leaned against the counter next to Anna.

"You know, Summers, you sell yourself… short!" Elsa smirked and waved her hand at the height difference. Anna glared at her and crossed her arms.

"I am average. You're just some sort of tall abomination!" The blonde laughed and put an elbow on Anna's shoulder, transferring her weight from the counter.

"Oh Anna, you don't have to be so defensive! A lot of people are short, just not many as short as you." The redhead forcefully shoved the notebook into Elsa's stomach, effectively pushing her back.

"Oh shush and check my homework!" Elsa chuckled and sat at the table, looking over the work. Marie stood next to Anna, dropping a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you are a good thing for Elsa. You make her happy." Anna looked up at the coach, who was wearing a scowl. "Much happier than that other girl. The one she has been helping hit? What is her name?"

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. She knew it was stupid and irrational, but the idea of Elsa spending extra time with her other teammates made the redhead jealous. "I don't know. I didn't realize anybody needed help."

Marie called over to Elsa. "Els, who's that girl that comes out during ninth period? The one who can't hit."

The blonde didn't look up from the book. "Belle. And she can hit, Mom. She just wants to get better. I don't know why you don't like her."

Marie rolled her eyes and looked back to Anna. "She always looked so drained after helping Belle. I think the little harlot has been making some sort of advances on poor Elsa. Then there's my innocent little daughter, letting the girl do as she pleases, not knowing how to let her down gently. You know Elsa, she wouldn't want to hurt the girl, but she needs to toughen up."

By the time Marie finished her story, Anna was green with jealousy. Belle was flirting with Elsa. Belle was getting close to Elsa. Belle was-. Anna stopped herself, the possessiveness in her thoughts scaring her a little. She and Elsa had barely known each other a month, not counting when they were kids, and suddenly the idea of the girl who competed for her position was competing for her friend, as well. The ginger shook her head vigorously, drawing the attention of the woman next to her. "Are you alright, Anna?"

The redhead smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah! Just thought I saw a fly."

From the table, Elsa snorted at the younger girl. Anna, hearing the noise, stuck her tongue out at Elsa's back. Marie chuckled and pushed Anna towards the table. "You two work on that homework. We can't have Anna getting put on probation. Oaken and I will take care of the cooking."

Anna plopped down in the chair across from Elsa. "So how am I doing?" The blonde put the notebook down and sighed.

"Well, you obviously get the basic plot, and you don't seem to be getting the underlying themes." Her eyebrows scrunched together. "I guess that shouldn't matter, though. I mean, you don't need to know that." The woman was talking more to herself than to Anna. She was so caught up in her analyzing, she didn't notice her pen dragging along her cheek, leaving a black line. Anna used both of her hands to cover her laughter. The blonde looked up at her, arching an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" The redhead opened her phone and turned the camera to Elsa so she could see the pen mark. Elsa smiled and slapped the camera away. "Shut up. At least I'm not covered in peanut butter."

Anna smiled. "Neither am I!" She realized her mistake too late as Elsa dipped a finger into the jar next to her and pushed it across Anna's face. The redhead let out a squeal and caught the older girl's hand. Elsa was smirking, though, her job already done.

Marie walked over and dropped a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Come on, you two. Let's eat dinner before this gets out of hand." Elsa smiled sheepishly up at her mom, and the three of them moved into the dining room with the rest of the family for dinner.

**A/N: So hi! Uh, sorry again about the wait. In my defense, my writer's block was mixed with Easter, so there was a lot to do. I would love to hear your comments and ideas! Just drop a review. Until next time..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Look who is on time this week! That's right, it's me. So I guess I publish on Tuesdays now… Anywho! On with the story.**

**A/N EDIT: So this chapter, when I first released it, was (pardon my language) absolute shit. I changed a few things around, and it will be the 'chapter' for this week. I hope you like this better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

More Than a Game

Chapter 7

A harsh whistle cut off the loud conversations drifting around the field. Anna and Rapunzel looked up at Elsa. The blonde walked up to the girls, slipping a faded Arendelle High cap onto her head. She sat down, the rest of the girls following in suit. "OK guys. Our first game is this Saturday, and it is a big one. We're facing off against Atlantis Heights, notorious for their dominating infield. We're really going to have to rely on our big hitters and defense. That's you, Merida, Snow, and Belle."

Anna felt a angry blush rise when Elsa smiled at the brunette, who in turn was looking down bashfully, and, Anna had to admit, adorably. The coach sent them into the field for practice and worked them hard for a full two hours. At the end, Elsa called them together again, a smile. "Great job guys. Atlantis won't know what hit them. We're going to be focusing on our defense, shutting them before they can score too much. We'll need a lot of energy, so I've taken the liberty of scheduling a pasta party for Thursday. No practice Friday, either. Party will be right after practice at Coach Marie's house.

Most of the girls were bouncing excitedly at the prospect of a party and a day off. They hadn't had one in the whole month since they started practices, Sundays excluded. The blonde met Anna's eyes and smiled. The redhead was already planning her Friday, sure there would be some sort of party to go to. Elsa smirked and blew her whistle, glaring at the group. "But if I find a _single one_ of you hung over, high, or in any way off your game on Saturday, there will be dire consequences."

The girls gave a small chuckle, thinking the older girl was joking. But the raised eyebrow and frown were enough to scare them sober. Belle stood up. "Don't worry, Elsa. I think we'll be fine."

The brunette laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder and offered a smile. Elsa's glare broke and she smiled at the girls. "But that isn't to say you can't enjoy your day off. No go on, get out of here. I'm sure you have homework. Anna, can you help me with equipment?"

Belle looked slightly miffed as the redhead brushed past her, Elsa following, and Anna had a moment of some feeling she couldn't describe. Her step had an extra spring as she walked with Elsa to the Range Rover, buckets in hand.

.

* * *

.

Elsa seemed hellbent on making up for the day they would be missing, working the girls extra hard all the way through Thursday's practice. When she called the end, Anna over dramatically threw herself to the ground with a loud sigh of contentment. The blonde stood over the younger girl, inadvertently giving her a great view of long, pale legs that would be haunting Anna's dreams for weeks to come. Elsa reached down a hand, pulling the flabbergasted redhead to her feet. "Come on. We have a pizza party to get to!"

The girls cheered, jumping into their cars to follow Elsa, Anna, Belle, and Rapunzel to the Winters home.

.

* * *

.

Inside the old house was pandemonium. As an exhausted Tiana spun around the room, tending to this or that, a white Norwegian Elkhound followed, constantly tripping her up. The door swung open, admitting Elsa and the majority of the team. She let out a laugh at the sight of Tiana and the dog, calling the hound to her. Leaving the dog with Anna, the blonde jumped in to help her roommate, pushing the girls into the adjoining dining room.

"Hey T. So you seem to be doing well. How can I help?" The chef let out a mirthless peal of laughter.

"Getting rid of that dog was enough. Just stir the sauce. Your mom called a minute ago to say she was leaving work. We can eat when she gets here." Elsa bumped hips with Tiana.

"You leave my dog alone. He is adorable." Their conversation was interrupted by a fit of giggles from the other room. The older girls looked at each other, mirroring suspicion. The brunette jerked her head toward the dining room.

"Go make sure they aren't doing anything your mother would kill you for." Tiana gave her a shove and Elsa entered the dining room.

"Alright, what did you weirdos find?" Merida's head shot up from an old book laying open on the table. Her look of shock morphed into a smile, then turned into a giggle, and lastly full blown laughter. Elsa raised an eyebrow and moved to the other side of the table to look over the ginger's shoulder. When she saw the pictures herself inside the tome, her own laughter joined the catcher's. There were countless photos of a young Elsa Winters, each more embarrassing than the last.

Her laughter, along with that of the rest of the team, faded to chuckles as they flipped through the pages. The blonde coach's eyes lingered on every picture of her father, a sad smile tuggin at her lips. Coach Marie found them like this, all huddled around the picture book, and patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Girls, Tiana says you can go get dinner now. Elsa, make sure that is out of the way. I don't want food spilling on it." The blonde snapped the book shut and held it to her chest with a smile for a moment more before putting it on top of a cabinet.

Once everyone had a plate and sat down, Elsa playfully glared at Merida. "So where did you find that anyway?"

The ginger blushed bright red. "Uh, Belle found it." The coach's eyes shifted to the brunette, quirking an eyebrow.

Belle cleared her throat. "Well, I saw it on the counter and thought we could flip through it." The poor girl looked about ready to die of embarrassment. Elsa and Marie chuckled at the brunette, and Elsa, already sitting next to Belle, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look so miserable, Belle! It was a joke. We leave it out _so we can_ look at it." The girl sagged with relief, smiling at her coach. Anna discreetly stabbed her noodles, using them as an outlet for her irrational jealousy. Merida grabbed the other ginger's hand.

"Watch yourself, lass. The noodles didn't do anything to you." Anna mustered a smile, dragging herself back into conversation. The other girls started leaving in bunches, and eventually only Elsa and Anna were left. The pair moved into the living room and kicked back on the coach. The dog trotted in, hopping onto Elsa's lap. The girls had a bowl full of chocolate between them, and they were using Pokemon cards to determine who got to eat the next piece. Elsa, much to Anna's surprise, was wiping the floor with her.

Marie came in with Tiana and both laughed at the sight before them. The older woman knelt down next to Anna, and Tiana sat on the armrest behind Elsa. The blonde's mother eventually spoke up. "Anna, you know Elsa was a state champion Pokemon master, right?"

The ginger's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped to the floor, eyebrows skyrocketing. Elsa's cheeks had a deep red flush as she popped another chocolate into her mouth. "You are so cheating!" The younger exclaimed.

The blonde smiled, pushing up the bangs that had dropped over her eyes. "I don't need to cheat to beat you, Summers." Anna toppled backwards, and overly dramatic gasp stealing her breath.

"You, Elsa Winters, have been taking advantage of my naivety and inexperience in the world of Pokemon. Next time you come over, we are playing Magic: The Gathering. Then your ass will be mine." Elsa's eyes fell to the floor, and she bit her lip to contain the wide grin threatening to emerge. Tiana, however, had no such control. The brunette burst out in laughter.

"Anna, Elsa is a pretty experienced Planeswalker as well." Elsa threw and elbow at her roommate, and the woman toppled off of the armrest. Anna was glaring at the older woman.

"What aren't you good at? Seriously! There has to be something where I can beat you." The three women seemed to lose themselves in thought for a moment, Elsa the first to smirk. "I'm coming up with nothing. I guess I am just amazing at everything."

Marie snorted against her wine glass. "Please, honey. Don't make me tell her about musical theater." The blonde dove forward, wrapping her mother in a hug.

"We promised never to speak of that again, Mom." The two Winters simply laughed at the raised eyebrows of Elsa's friends.

.

* * *

.

By the time the girls left, Marie was feeling a sense of contentment that she hadn't felt since her husband's death, and she decided it had a lot to do with seeing her daughter so happy. In the months following her father's death, Elsa had been completely unapproachable, tears welling every time she saw her mother. Now, the blonde was smiling and joking. Marie, in her room, carefully wrapped up an old revolver in her sock drawer and moved it back to its original place in her closet.

**A/N: Uh oh! This chapter was rather fluffy, and I knew Elsa's mom wouldn't have dealt with her husband's death well. So give me some ideas! Who should get in trouble for partying too hard? Should the baseball boys make another appearance? Drop a review, even if it just to say that you like the story. :) Each one makes my day. Welp, until next time!**

**A/N EDIT: So drop a review! I need your ideas... Ideas mean writing, and I am pretty much fresh out. I hope you like this better than the original.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK. So sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter. My computer crashed and I have to do this on my phone. This chapter is going to feature the girls and the baseball team along with some Elsa and Belle. Enjoy!**

Anna wasn't sure what to do. She had less than an hour before Kristoff was set to pick her up, and she hasn't even showered yet. She and Elsa had been studying together and lost track of time. She let out a groan and pulled her hair into a braided bun, tossing on a thigh length green skirt and a black top. Twenty minutes later she had on her makeup and shoes, and she was ready to go. Kristoff knocked not a minute later and the friends made their way out.

"So where are we going?" The sarcastic blonde opened his mouth, but Anna was already firing off more questions. "Who is going to be there? Will there be food? What about alcohol? I can't drink. I have a he tomorrow."

The boy reached across the console and clapped a hand over Anna's mouth. "Calm down, feisty pants. We're going to a team party, but other people will be there, too. I'm sure there will be pizza and yes, alcohol. I doubt you'll get away with not drinking. I hear the entire softball team will be there."

Anna smiled wide. "Cool! I love pizza. How far away is it? When will we get there? Am I dressed OK?" She quickly brushed some stray crumbs off her top. She had gone to plenty of parties during the past year, but before the only person she really knew was Kristoff. This would be a whole new kind of social environment. Half the people at the party had only ever seen her in shorts and t-shirts. The blonde scoffed.

"You look fine, Anna. Trying to impress someone?" He gave her shoulder a small push. "That Belle girl is cute." The redhead huffed and looked out the window.

"She isn't that cute. And I doubt she is even gay." The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled into a driveway. "Whatever you say, feisty pants. We're here."

Anna's demeanor instantly changed as she jumped out of the car. By the time they got to the front door, the excited ginger was bouncing on her toes. "Knock. Knock Kristoff. Why aren't you knocking? Do you know how to knock?"

Kristoff did infact know how to knock, but instead just walked into the house. Anna shrugged and followed, grabbing her friend's arm. "Where's the pizza?"

.

.

Belle sat alone in the darkened library, her book in one hand and an apple in the other. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice the looming figure above her. A gruff voice broke the serene silence of the library. "Belle. We need to talk."

The brunette girl was so startled that she leapt from her seat, apple and book falling to the ground. "Adam, you shouldn't be here."

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. The big guy, however, was blocking her way. "Belle, please. I know what I did was wrong-"

Belle cut him off. "I want to leave, Adam. You need to move." She started to push past him, but he caught her, shoving her back gently. "No. You can't leave until we talk."

Belle rolled her eyes and tried to push past again, and this time the response was more violent. He shoved her harder and she fell back, tripping over a table and knocking down a small shelf. The sound of the shelf toppling sounded throughout the library. As Adam came forward with apologies flooding out of his mouth, but a pale hand stopped him.

"I think you should go." Elsa was behind him, standing tall with a fierce glare directed at Adam. He tried to protest, but Elsa wasn't listening. She had stepped past him and helped Belle sit up.

"Are you alright, Belle?" The brunette nodded but flinched when she moved her wrist. Elsa gingerly took it in her hands, rotating the injured wrist. Belle held in a whimper of pain, but the coach noticed.

"We're taking you to the hospital. You can tell me what happened in the the women turned around, Adam was hovering right behind him, worry etched onto his face. "I'm so sorry Belle. I didn't mean for you to fall."

Elsa scoffed and pushed past him. "You're just lucky we aren't on school ground, Adam. Go home and stay away from Belle."

The two left the library, Elsa carrying both of their bags. They climbed into the car and made their way to the hospital.

.

.

Anna wasn't the most responsible of girls. Numerous times Kristoff had to find her and get rid of the red solo cup in her hand. By the third time, Anna had branded him Kristoff the Killjoy. She had been nervous when they first got there, only taking a small amount of whatever was in the keg to calm her nerves. Soon, however, she had refilled and started drinking with the guys. Had she been sober, Anna might have tried to stop her teammates were drinking as well, but instead she encouraged them, not that they needed much encouraging.

She was dancing when someone unfamiliar grabbed her hips and started moving with her. Anna, in her drunkenness, spun around into his chest. She looked up with a dopey smile, but it fell when she saw who it was. Hans, the boys baseball coach, was looking down at her with a sleazy look in his eyes.

Anna pulled away, but Hans grabbed her hand. "Please, let me introduce-"

He didn't get to finish. Anna had thrown a fist into his face, and he let go with a stream of curses. Kristoff ran over and dragged Ana away. "Anna!" He started when they had escaped Hans' curses. "Why the hell did you punch Coach Hans?"

The redhead scowled and walked over to Kristoff's car. "I want to go home." The blonde stood next to her, not getting in. "Not until you tell me why you punched him."

Anna let out a long sigh. "He is a homophobic dick. And he was mean to Elsa. Not to mention he had his greasy sideburns all over me." Kristoff sighed and got in the car.

"When you get home, promise me you'll go right to bed and sleep this off? You have a game tomorrow." Anna's eyes widened and her smile turned into an aghast expression.

"I completely forgot! I wasn't supposed to drink tonight!" She punched Kristoff's shoulder. "Why didn't you stop me?"

He jumped and rubbed his arm, scowling. "I tried to, but you have a way of sneaking away from people." The young woman dropped her head against the seat.

"I am so screwed for tomorrow." The blonde baseball player glanced at his watch. "It is only 1:00. What time are you supposed to be at school tomorrow?"

Anna scrunched her nose, trying to remember. "I think nine o'clock." Kristoff clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You can get a good seven hours of sleep then. Go to bed right when you get home, got it?"

The dejected Anna nodded and fell silent for the rest of the ride. When they got to her house, she thanked him and went inside, sneaking into her room and collapsing onto her bed.

.

.

At the hospital, Belle and Elsa found out that the wrist was sprained. Elsa sighed with relief and helped Belle put the brace on. "You won't be able to play tomorrow, but you should be back in a week or two. Until, then, I have," she glanced at her phone. "Eight hours to find a new player. I heard that Aurora took up lacrosse instead. I'll have to pull someone from JV."

They were signing out when the receptionist's replacement came to relieve her. Elsa glanced up for a moment, but it was enough to recognise the girl. "Hey, you're the girl who was ditching class the other day."

The girl looked up and smirked. "And you're the softball coach. One of your players?" She jerked her head toward Belle, who was sitting in a chair nursing her wrist. Elsa nodded.

"Some guy pushed her over a bookcase and now she can't play for a few weeks. " Meg arched an eyebrow. "So you're short a player?"

Elsa's own smirk formed. "Interested?" The auburn girl shrugged. "What's in it for me?"

Elsa smiled charmingly. "You get to tell colleges you were on the varsity Arendelle softball team. Out JV is already short on numbers, and the freshman are all pretty bad. Have you played before?"

Meg leaned back in her chair. "I played until this year. I wasn't allowed to try out because of 'discipline issues.'" She made air quotes with her fingers, voice dripping with scorne. "Coach Winters is a bitch."

Elsa giggled, hiding the sound behind her hand. "That's my mom you're talking about."

The younger girl shrugged. "I tell it like it is. So I'll play for you, but I can't say your mother will approve." Elsa stuck her hand out for a shake.

"I can deal with her. I'll see you tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp." Meg took her hand with a small smile.

**A/N: So more Meg! Yay! So next week's chapter will either be late or not come at all. I am going to Acen (an anime convention) this weekend, and AP tests are this week, so I'm pretty bogged down. Next time we'll see a hungover team and their first game! Until then...**


End file.
